The Supermarket
by detectiveKiT
Summary: Alex’s car broke down in the morning and she needs a ride to some supermarket, begging the SVUdetectives to help her out…


Title:The Supermarket 1/2

Author:detectivekit

Rating:PG-13

Author's Note:I love to imagine our A.D.A. and detective, doing ordinary things. You know like going shopping in some big supermarket. I mean, do they argue about whether to take the three-coat or the four-coat toilet paper? That's something we definitely need to find about.

Summary:Alex's car broke down in the morning and she needs a ride to some supermarket, begging the SVU-detectives to help her out…

Disclaimer:I thank God everyday for bringing Dick Wolf onto this planet but at the same time I hope that Wolfie will finally see the plain truth in front of him!

**The Supermarket**** 1/2**

"…Oh come on…Everything I'm asking for is one single ride to some supermarket. I mean I get called in the middle of the night because of you; I work nearly 24 hours per day because of you. Isn't that enough for some favor?!" Alex exclaimed, not knowing why she had to beg for such a nullity. She looked around with pleading eyes, trying to trick them into agreeing. Alex Cabot always got what she wanted and this time wasn't any different. She only had to make them see this fact.

"But, Counselor, why don't you take a cab? Why us?" Munch asked, spanking himself for driving with Fin in the morning. He was out of the blonde's league without any doubt but some little shopping tour with the sexy A.D.A. would have done dozens for his old ego.

"Well those damn cabbies are always drooling all over me. I know, it's spring time and everything but it really drives me crazy. By the way, it's so much more fun to have some company while going shopping." Alex explained, hoping to finally crack their walls. When she looked over to the only other woman in the room, Alex saw some sparkling in the brunette's eyes. The blonde smiled knowingly at Olivia, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. When the attorney turned her attention back to the left, she didn't recognize Elliot, leaning into Olivia's personal space.

"Too bad, it seems as though you're not the Cabot's cabbie?! I mean you wouldn't be any better than those drivers, drooling all over her and undressing her with your eyes, huh?" Elliot whispered, teasing his partner. Since the first time the attorney stepped into the precinct, Olivia couldn't avert her gaze from the beautiful blonde and Elliot had known it from the very beginning.

"Shut the fuck up, Elliot!" Olivia warned him, not recognizing that the object of her conversation had taken several steps towards the pair. Alex was now intensely looking at the brunette, using all her skills to finally get what she wanted. Olivia gulped, while Elliot just smiled widely at his partner.

"Okay, I surrender. It seems as though you scared the hell out of these guys, so I think it's gotta be me, right?" Olivia explained when the other detectives hadn't made any effort to help the blonde. The men just nodded hyperbolical, knowing that they had done Olivia a favor. The women took their coats and headed for the exit.

.:: 30 minutes later in some supermarket somewhere in NY ::.

"So Counselor, what do you got on your big shopping listing that couldn't wait one more day?" Olivia asked while stepping into the center. The brunette had told herself to calm down during their ride. Now, she was just unbelievable cocky about showing off the beautiful, sexy blonde in public. The detective wasn't able to erase the shit-eating-grin from her face as she took the shopping cart.

"Unfortunately, detective, there are a lot of things on my list I can't buy_ here_, you know." Alex answered with a tone in her voice that made it clear where her thoughts were running to. She winked at the older woman and headed for the nourishments, feeling Olivia's muzzy look on her back. Alex smiled despite herself, while the detective still stood in the same spot, unable to make her limbs move.

"What's it, Olivia? I thought you wanted to help some poor, fragile, naïve and innocent woman like me." The attorney purred as she took several steps back towards the brunette. She laid a hand over Olivia's, squeezing it lightly. That did the job since the detective seemed to snap out of her daydreams to what Alex would want to buy. The blonde headed straight for the candies, blushing slightly as she saw Olivia smile widely.

"Well, detective, how do you think I got sooo sweet?" Alex asked dumbfounded. Olivia looked down, trying to hide her blush. The blonde cheered mentally: You think I'm sweet, don't you, Olivia? Well, that's a start! 

"I guess your stylist and your hair-dresser did the trick…" Olivia mumbled incoherently, still taken aback by Alex's obvious flirtation.

"Uh-huh, that hurt, Olivia. So you don't think I'm a natural beauty? Aww, what am I going to do now?" Alex asked, hiding her disappointment behind the everlasting mask, made of self-confidence and an essential dose of arrogance.

"…Alex, you _are_ beautiful…I mean you're intelligent, funny and…well, look in the mirror: you're 'sweet'…you've got everything anyone could ever want…No, that wasn't what I meant…No, wait, I meant it, but…" Olivia broke off. She was good with words, tricking a lot of perps into confessing. But as soon as Alex was within her personal space, the brunette turned into a babbling teenager….

Fin Part 1 / 2

A/N:It's just the beginning…I needed to get into the story first. I promise that the second and last part is gonna be a whole lot of fun, 'kay?!

I'd kill for feedback…so Olivia would need to handcuff me gg

Title:The Supermarket 2/2

Author:detectiveKiT

Rating:PG-13 (you don't think I'd let them do "adult stuff" in a supermarket, do you?)

Author's Note:Maybe you need to know that Mariska played "Cynthia Hooper" in the fourth season of E.R.

I'm nuts I know…but what can I say? Those two women do crazy things with me…

Thx for the feedback…just keep doing it.

Summary:Alex's car broke down in the morning and she needs a ride to some supermarket, begging the SVU-detectives to help her out…

Disclaimer:I just burrowed them and we went to bed together…Nah, everythingbelongs to those who already have enough. I'm still just dreaming about 'em sigh.

**The Supermarket 2/2**

Now Olivia was standing right in front of the woman who always took her breath away, appearing like some idiot, incapable of forming coherent sentences. Before Alex could say anything to the hidden compliments she was greeted by some wealthy friend of her mom's. While the blonde seemed to be sunk in conversation, Olivia tried to distract herself from those incredible blue eyes, those long and lean legs, those full, oh-so-kissable lips. The brunette turned around and took several steps into another purchasing department. Before she knew it, Olivia found herself surrounded by all kinds of newspaper.

Sure she could take a look into this magazine. It wasn't as if Alex was around right now and why shouldn't she have some kinda fun if not for the very reason that she sacrificed her spare time for Alex. Olivia gulped as she flipped through the Playboy, coming to an abrupt halt. She looked at a blonde, blue-eyed woman with legs that seemed to be endless. Suddenly, the whole center spun around and someone had turned on the heater. Olivia felt hot and tried to avert her gaze from the photograph right in front of her. The woman looked like Alex's twin but so very different at the same time, leaving Olivia to wonder about Alex's hidden curves under those power suits. The brunette was lost in her own thoughts and didn't think much about the hot breath tickling on her neck or the smell of Alex's perfume. Her mind was playing dirty games with her – at least that was what Olivia guessed at this moment.

"Ah, so you've got a thing for blonde blue-eyed women, huh? Well that's going to break a lot of men's hearts." Alex whispered into the brunette's ear. Alex had watched Olivia for several moments before she decided to get the detective out of her daydreaming. The blonde finally knew which game the brunette played for and it made her unbelievable happy. Not just was the other woman gay but she also seemed to be attracted to women with Alex's features.

"Not entirely blondes…most of the time, they're the most complicated. But for the part with the women an absolute yes!" Olivia clarified, grinning from one ear to the other one. She wasn't ready to just give Alex the satisfaction of knowing one of the brunette's weaknesses, which definitely were blonde goddesses.

"Ow! Does that mean you think I'm complicated? You gotta believe that I'm quite easy, detective." Alex explained, spinning around and heading for the next point on her listing. This whole shopping trip was even funnier than she had ever dared to think and above all she already had learned more intimate details about the brunette than she had in their three years of working together.

"Oh come on, Alex. You can be a pain in the ass at work…the "ice-queen" being easy? Sorry but I can't put this together." Olivia screamed after the blonde woman. The older woman followed Alex, carrying the cart for her princess. Well she could at least pretend that she and the A.D.A. were a couple, going shopping together for their coming off-work-weekend, couldn't she?

"Uh-huh, Alex, what do you want with four-coat toilet paper? Why don't you just use some of your silk scarves? Well you rich people don't consider the environment while going shopping, do you?" Olivia asked amused. That most definitely felt right, arguing with the blonde about those very, very ordinary things. The detective shook her head. Who would've thought that the trip would make her so happy, turning her into a big mushy-ball?

"Rich people? Seriously Olivia, do you want this very nice, sexy ass of mine, being scratched because of some cheap paper?" the blonde asked, pointing to her backside. When she saw how Olivia's eyes widened and then followed her finger, Alex shook her head in disbelief. She had her detective exactly where she wanted her to be. Alex was more than pleased with herself for choosing this very short skirt in the morning. Some minutes passed until the A.D.A. eventually fetched Olivia back to reality. "See, that's what I thought, detective. Now let's go on with the show, shall we?" The younger woman put the toilet paper into the cart and motioned for Olivia to follow her.

The brunette tried to take long, deep breaths what seemed to be impossible with Alex so close to her. A minute ago she had starred at Alex's ass. God, had she starred. She stood there like some horny boy, slavering and drooling over the school's hottest chick. Olivia tried to calm her nerves but failed downright. In the next second she found herself in between what appeared to be hundred different hair dyes. Now that was curious, she had thought Alex was a natural blonde. Had she been mistaken?

"What are we doing here, Alex?...You aren't a natural blonde?" Olivia stuttered, taking in the woman in front of her. Every evidence led to one conclusion and only one: definitely blond. But then again, what were they doing here? Geez, she gotta be kidding me. 

"You won't get your answer that easily…What do you think, detective, are you brave enough to find out about my true hair-color?" Alex asked suggestively, winking at the other woman. The A.D.A. reached for a blond hair dye, moving past Olivia, barely touching her while doing so. She put it into the cart and headed cheerfully towards the movie-section of the shopping center. It seemed to take Olivia forever to get her motor functions back to work.

When the brunette had finally found the other woman, she was mesmerized. Never in her life had Olivia thought that she could fall even more for the blond angel. Alex wore a smile that would have enlightened a mine at its darkest days. Her eyes sparkled with joy and amazement. The detective wondered if she could ever put this expression on the other woman's face.

"What did ya got there, Alex? You look like a lil' girl who just got her dearest present from the Santa himself…You didn't even wear that smile when you kicked Langan's ass in front of Petrovsky last week." Olivia stated, still captivated by Alex's undeniable beauty. The blond held up her new purchase, proud of her now favorite DVD-box.

"I've never thought of you as a E.R.-kinda girl, Cabot…Tell me what's so interesting about that big amount of blood and the many, many dead bodies, he?" Olivia grinned when she saw Alex blushing. Ah, so it's not about the blood or anything. 

"Uh-huh, there's this very sexy, clumsy and funny brunette. She's got these beautiful brown orbs, in which you drown into within the first second. And her lips leave you longing for a taste of them. And well I sure as hell can't forget about her body…sexy doesn't even start to cover it. You see, I'm not the E.R.-kinda girl, I'm a brown-eyed brunettes-kinda girl." Olivia flashed Alex one of her lopsided smiles while she listened to her.

"That sounds promising, counselor. What do you think about watching those DVDs with me?...That way you could show me personally how you feel about brown-eyed brunettes…" Olivia offered, hoping that she had interpreted the signals correctly….

The DVDs were never watched – at least not that night.

Fin

A/N:Yeah, I know wild idea, wasn't it?! But I don't care…I just hope you had some fun reading it.

Feedback makes a girl get even crazier storylines…


End file.
